


A Hook in Sight

by Mix Stitch (Synph)



Category: Den lille Havfrue | The Little Mermaid - Hans Christian Andersen, Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ancient Greece & Rome, Alternate Universe - Mermaid, Dubious Consent, F/F, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Sirens, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-25
Updated: 2012-05-25
Packaged: 2017-11-06 00:12:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/412593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synph/pseuds/Mix%20Stitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trying to resist the siren song is a futile endeavor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Hook in Sight

**Author's Note:**

> Someone on the Disney Kink meme mentioned an idea where Ariel was a siren that drowned most of the men that she fell in love with before Prince Eric and it gave me the idea for this story.

The first time that Drusilla sees the fishtailed creatures swimming and playing off the shore of one of her family’s holdings, she nearly does herself in thanks to the siren song.

The young girl stares with unblinking brown eyes and finds her very being wrapped up in the sound of the singing. She is content to listen until the ends of time, but then her nanny comes out and finds her hovering with one foot already braced on the low wall that ran around their complex.

“Sweet child, are you trying to get yourself killed?” The nanny, an older woman with curly red hair and small black eyes, takes hold of Drusilla’s arm and pulls her away from the wall that overlooks the ocean. “Don’t you listen to a word your parents say? The sirens are dangerous.” She keeps talking as she drags her charge away from the wall —muttering about how no man will marry a flighty girl with a love for flesh eating creatures— but Drusilla’s mind is already wandering back down to the sirens on the beach.

Nothing else matters in her mind.

Her nanny could talk on and on as much as she wanted to, Drusilla thinks to herself as she pictures dark-as-pitch skin and brightly colored scales shimmering in the high afternoon sun overhead with a small smile twisting up her lips.

Come tomorrow though, Drusilla  _will_  get her chance to see the sirens up close down at the shore.

Even if it kills her.

* * *

From (relatively) up close, the sirens are even more beautiful than they were from Drusilla’s vantage point atop her father’s villa.

Walking through the crushed shells on the shoreline on the path from the villa to the beach gives Drusilla more than enough time to think about what she wants to say to those sharp-toothed sirens as they smile at each other and make their play spread out over a wide, flat rock jutting out of the sear look inviting.

Face to face with the sirens, Drusilla can only watch with her mouth hanging open as their bare bodies twist and touch in the sunlight. She stands on the shore dressed in her underthings and watches the sirens beckon to her with long fingers and  _almost_ considers joining them.

“Come play with us,” the smaller siren with her short black hair calls, rolling over onto her stomach and bracing herself on scaled arms so that she can look at Drusilla as her sister siren rests her head on her shoulder and splays one large hand possessively over the slight curve of one breasts. The small siren’s sharp white teeth slick together loud enough that Drusilla can hear it where she is standing and the hunger in her eyes isn’t really for sex or pleasure (not as Drusilla knows it at least). “The water is lovely, little one!”

Drusilla shakes her head and crosses her arms over where her budding chest is bound by linens, ignoring the way that the small siren seems to focus on her chest. “I just wanted to tell you how beautiful you both are,” she shouts across to the two sirens as they sit with their tails curled together. “That’s all.”

It’s true…

To a point.

Drusilla does find the sirens to be beautiful, but who wouldn’t? The combination of pitch black skin and their wide noses and smiling mouths sets something quickening inside of Drusilla’s chest and she can’t look back at the sirens without a flush burning her cheeks. She covers her face with her hands and peeks out between her fingers at the bare chested sirens smiling at her.

The larger siren with her royal purple tail says something in her sister’s ear and then they both laugh. Thankfully, they don’t sing because Drusilla doesn’t think that she’d be able to resist walking out into the tide for that.

“If you won’t come to us,” the broader siren says over the roaring of the waves crashing against the shoreline, “We’ll come to you.” She smiles and scratches her nails over her sister siren’s stomach down to where the bright blue of her scale pattern begins. “Unless you would rather stay on the shore and watch us play?”

At first, Drusilla considers telling the sirens to stay on their rock. But then she reconsiders…

Going back to the villa means more talk of marriage to men that are old enough to be her father twice over. For all that duty is important to the Roman people, Drusilla would rather frit away the hours leading to her impending marriage doing  _something_ interesting.

And maybe, just maybe… Dalliances with lusty sirens will be enough to convince her family and any potential suitors that might come calling that marriage is not in the cards for her.

Drusilla smiles, heedless of the way that the sirens are looking at her with hunger in their eyes, and gestures at the empty beach around her. “I’ll play with you if you have no problem feeling the sand underneath your feet,” she says in a breathless string of words that shouldn’t make sense. “I maybe be a little one to you, but I’m no fool. I know what you do to your playthings.”

The sirens laugh again and then touch tails one last time as they prepare to slide off of their rock and into the clear water. The smaller one goes first, diving into the water with an efficient movement that shows Drusilla just how deep the water around them is, but her sister stays perched on the rock for a moment longer and watches Drusilla with an unreadable look.

“Aren’t you going to come play with us,” Drusilla calls out, voice hoarse from all of her shouting. She’s still smiling from the

The older mermaid smiles wide enough that it seems as though her mouth is inhumanly wide and then leans over on her elbows so that she is marginally closer to where Drusilla is standing with her toes touching the surf. Her lips move, but Drusilla can’t hear the sound clearly enough.

The dark-haired girl takes a step forward, asking “what are you saying?” in a loud tone.

She takes another step.

And another.

By the time that Drusilla realizes that she has moved, she is already knee deep in the stinging surf and the small siren’s tail is looped around her waist and legs like a person-sized snake. Strong fingers curl into the skin of Drusilla’s brown shoulders as the siren leans in and nuzzles the side of her ear.

“She was saying that she hadn’t wanted to use her song to lure you in,” the slender siren purrs into Drusilla’s ear as sharp nails prick her skin through the loose ties of her linen wrappings, “She had hoped that you would come to  _us_  instead.”


End file.
